115419-the-overwhelming-negativity
Content ---- Did... did PC gamer get Caydiem's gender wrong? Honestly, though, I am waiting to invite people after drop 3-4 actually drops and the megaservers are intact. For one, not all of them are roleplayers and not all would roll on Evindra at present. I'd rather them see the game once it's stable anyway. I haven't had many bug problems, but someone has. Third, there might be some kind of a promotion on after the drop, which might make it easier not just to tempt new people, but also a few people who quit. I want to see what the plan is, first. But your point is valid. If we like the game, and there are just a few things annoying us about it, we shoot ourselves in the foot by only ever talking about that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think there are a lot of people in Rikudou's boat. I am subbed until October 30, but I have 4 credd that will carry me well into next year. Most of my friends have moved back to other games they never ask me how wildstar is doing, I did an arena day with one of my pvp friends about a month ago and it went good, but we realised without a lot of our other pvp friends it just wasn't as fun. I am keeping an eye on things, but since I came here for the PVP I am not really hopeful until something major changes with population because while PVP is broken and that is part of the reason why PVP population is not viable at least in North America, PVP can not truly be corrected until the population is fixed. Releasing season 1 or 0 on release date was not a wise move, they should have waited until the level 50 pool of players was more stable after 30-60 days after launch. | |} ---- I agree man, the 'everyone gets a trophy' mentality really makes me sad. You either develop a false sense of entitlement or become cynical before you can drive a car. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately a lot of the trolling on ESO on gaming website forums was from W* white knight fan boys. To be honest, even the devs kind of fired a few shots at ESO with the interview where they said something along the lines of how much focus had to be done on end game, kind of implying that ESO didn't really have an endgame. In fairness while the game was very fun it really didn't have much of an endgame. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't mind the articles and I'm not blaming the journalists. I'm concerned about the comment section. http://www.pcgamer.com/rediscovering-internet-friendship-in-wildstar/ For example this guy: That's the kind of negativity that I would like countered. | |} ---- Ok let me try as nice as possible since I am collecting the warning point archivement again. It doesn't matter what other people think. If you like the game play it, if you don't like it then don't play it. Works for every game - Simple. Carbine itself can't advertise their own product at the moment because it's broken. If you have not seen last weeks live stream take a look. Until these issues have been fixed telling your friends about a product that's obviously in beta stage doesn't earn a reward - The golden Muffin. Sad to say but till most of the "supporters" see a light at the end of the tunnel and it's not megaservers or drop 3, there will be not many people voicing their opinion about the game itself on other webpages, or at least not much positive. Now with that said, you're allowed your own opinion. Running a "look what I just found" and "omg we need to say something positive/negative" threads are not helping anyone. at the end of the day carbine knows where the issues are and lets see if they can make the game a better experience for everyone. | |} ---- I guess the best thing for the Wildstar community to do is start telling stories where they had fun in the game. | |} ---- ---- 5 bucks says that guy never even played the game. The way to combat negativity like this is not to go out and argue with people in comment threads. It's to tell our own stories about what's cool. If we as players who enjoy the game go out and blog, or tweet, or post on our facebooks, or even post here in the forums about the awesome things that we see and do, other people will pick up on that and it will start to swing the pendulum the other way. But we need to be the ones starting the conversation, not the ones responding to it. If we wait for someone to complain about the game and then respond, the damage has already been done. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm posting this as a personal experience, and honestly I think eStorm has it spot on. Problem is, while that's a nice idea, it's also not how things typically work. I would like to think that it is because gamers are passionate that we see such outcry. That it is because they care that they talk at all. I also think we all need to lead by example, and instead of trying to convince everyone that there is only one method of thinking we need to be more concerned with our own methods. That being said, there is a wrong and right way to voice that.. enthusiasm. I truly believe you can bring up every concern about the game and word it in such a way that it 1. gets noticed and 2. doesn't bring about pitchforks and hatred. Again, not how things typically work. ;) | |} ---- | |} ---- Honestly, its the direct result of poor idea's Carbine has implemented. One such bad idea is PvP gear. PvP gear use to have pre-set rune slots. Carbine states "The randomness of runes is too great _ (referring to PVE gear), we are working on a fix" That same week, they released a patch that removed the pre-set runes in PvP gear and made it RNG. As a direct result, I have had to spend hundreds of hours in BGs slowly gaining prestige instead of doing what I really wanted to do (arena). Its very disheartening to spend 8 hours gaining 4k prestige, then buying a weapon and seeing 3 water slots This is only 1 example of terrible game decisions Carbine has made. Thankfully they are close to a fix, albiet 2 months since announcing they are working on it. Can't blame people for quitting/being angry. I just hope they give Wildstar another chance once drop 3 hits cause given all it's bad ideas, its core is pure gold | |} ---- And if they didn't you would see everyone clearing the very last of the game in the third month. Despite being announced as #hardcore and challenging, a lot of people blazed through the game thanks to Beta Experience. The RNG keeps the majority of people in check from blazing through. If this wasn't there the forums would be flooded with "wah i have nothing to do". | |} ---- Yeah it is like back in the early days... when all of our friends were playing something something like soccer... but we said no stick with my shovel (this sounds weird to me)... In sum, if people like the game depends on how many of their (online) friends can enjoy it as well, because that is how peer groups work. If the peer group brakes apart, this becomes a problem. Have you seen Lone Survivor? Without his buddies, mark Wahlberg was just shit. Advertisement right now would be horrible I agree... I mean they said to only push bug-free content and yet their maybe is another medic bug @gamma rays :D ... hilarious, isn't it. Well, it is not. | |} ---- ----